


Долгая дорога домой

by Lahaine



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Character Study, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда дом - это там, где любят, иногда те, кто любят - злейшие враги</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 fandom The Good Wife 2012

Машина встала на восемьдесят третьем шоссе милях в тридцати с лишним от Балтимора. Слева от узкой дорожной полосы – лес, справа, что не удивительно, – тоже лес. Очередной бесконечный национальный парк. Для здешних мест две машины в час - сумасшедший траффик.

Внутренний голос, замолчавший в тот момент, когда Калинда забросила сумки в багажник и завела мотор, заботливо поинтересовался: «Если бы ты попрощалась с Лилой, этого бы не случилось, не думаешь? Если бы ты сказала, что все знаешь. Сбежала, как крыса с тонущего корабля!» От мыслей, шумевших в голове, захотелось выйти и побиться лбом о ближайшее реликтовое дерево.

Пять дней назад она решила, что обратно не вернется никогда. 

Калинда дернула рычаг по сиденьем, открыв замок бампера, выдохнула и выбралась наружу. Лес пах осенью. Холодный влажный воздух тут же окружил, окутал заботливо, словно кокон. Калинда поежилась и неловко дернула капот вверх. Пальцы соскользнули по защелке, она нажала ещё раз и ещё, пока не расцарапала ладонь неровным краем. Чертыхнулась. 

Впрочем, пробей машине колесо, она оказалась бы в столь же беспомощном положении, что и сейчас. Менять шины не учат в средней школе. Из памятки «Эксплуатация и техническое обслуживание автомобиля» Калинда помнила только много звучных, но не слишком ясных слов: «трансмиссия», «гидроусилитель», «ступица». В автомастерских она больше смотрела на механиков, чем под капот собственной «ласточки», «белочки» или «стрелы». Люди придумывали своим машинам названия, чтобы одушевлять их, Калинда – для того, чтобы различать. После первых двадцати она бросила это лишенное всякого смысла «каталогизирование».

Эту стоило переименовать в «опоссума». 

Аварийка при такой погоде должна была протянуть пару часов. Калинда неосознанно пошарила по карманам, лишь минуту спустя вспомнив, что телефон выбросила в окно, едва только плакат «Добро пожаловать в Квебек» остался позади. 

Напоминая себе, что все может быть гораздо хуже, Калинда включила сигнализацию и пошла вперед. Телефоны для вызова техпомощи встречались на трассе каждые пять–десять километров. Руки мерзли, но Мериленд – уже почти юг, особенно, если сравнивать с Шербруком в это время года. 

Воспоминания об осени в Шербруке нахлынули так внезапно, что Калинда остановилась и прикрыла глаза. Слишком сладкие и слишком горькие, остались запахом дыма и пожухлой листвы. Мимо проехала машина, напоминая о неизбежности настоящего, выигрывающего у прошлого по всем статьям. Калинда открыла глаза и увидела, как оранжевый грузовичок дает задний ход и возвращается к ней. 

– Подбросить? – поинтересовался водитель. 

Она быстро оценила степень угрозы – охотник, за сорок, местный, женат – и помотала головой:

– Мне бы эвакуатор...

– Садись уже, тут до Монктона недалеко, а на развилке со сто тридцать седьмой есть мастерская. Свои ребята: заберут, пригонят, починят. Не стоять же тебе здесь до ночи. Замерзнешь.

Калинда ещё раз с сомнением взглянула на свободное место рядом с водителем и решительно дернула ручку двери на себя. Обратного пути не было. Она запретила себе верить, что оставила себе такую возможность. 

***

Когда мама умерла, отец ни с кем не разговаривал два дня. Он заперся в комнате и вышел только в день похорон. Калинда боялась, что лишится и его тоже, поэтому все два дня просидела на ковре возле дверей родительской спальни.

Между матерью и отцом не то, что бы была великая любовь, которую описывают в книжках, о которой снимают фильмы. Совсем нет, когда–то дед сказал дочери, что этот мужчина поведет ее дальше по жизни. Маме едва исполнилось шестнадцать и она ничего не знала о мире, поэтому позволила показать себе его таким, каким видел его отец, безропотно последовала за ним на другой конец света и подарила ему Калинду.

Они были, как две постоянные величины в меняющемся мире, вместе несмотря ни на что. Оставшись один, отец все еще был величиной, но совершенно холодной, остывшей и физически неполной. Ему не хватало ее в каком–то простом бытовом плане, как калеке не хватает потерянной конечности. Фантомные боли, бессонные ночи, неловкость. От такого с головой сбегают в работу или напиваются до беспамятства. 

Он вышел из комнаты в день похорон. Обнял Калинду так сильно, что она вообразила себя маленькой фарфоровой фигуркой, рассыпающейся в пыль. Он сказал только:

– Я обещал ей позаботиться о тебе.

И Калинда догадалась, что он плачет. Отец никогда не плакал, это было так странно и горько, что слезы против воли покатились и по ее щекам. 

– Я обещала ей позаботиться о тебе, – заявила она, стараясь казаться серьезнее и старше своих восьми лет. 

Через год отец привел в дом другую женщину. Женщину с теплыми руками и темными лучистыми глазами. Калинда понимала: не столько для себя, сколько для нее. Девочке, по общему мнению, нужна была мать: она отбилась от рук, дралась, забиралась на деревья и лазила в соседские подвалы. Эта женщина держала за руку девочку на пару лет младше самой Калинды – Лилу. 

Лила походила на мать цветом глаз и мягкостью нрава. Калинда никогда не встречала таких, хрупких и гибких как лоза. Смешанной крови. Причудливая природа одарила Лилу лисьим цветом волос и лишь слегка смуглой кожей. Непохожая. Своя. 

Калинда никогда не думала про себя, что привяжется к кому–то, в ком течет чужая кровь, так сильно. 

– Лила, – девочка подняла на нее глаза и робко улыбнулась. 

– Калинда.

Чужая женщина не стала матерью, но чужая дочь стала сестрой. Самой близкой, самой нужной, как Каин для Авеля, как Авель для Каина. 

Лила всегда была лучше. Как бы Калинда ни старалась, она чувствовала, что внутри – она гнилая, полая и бесполезная, вечно голодная до чужих чувств. Она выросла с этим ощущением, сроднилась с ним и приняла как должное. Ей приходилось манипулировать и притворяться, чтобы люди вдруг не заметили, какая она на самом деле. 

Сестра была «полной», как кувшины полны водой или молоком. Она несла в себе тысячи дрожащих капель, и окружающие тянулись к ней, лишь бы получить лишь глоток, утолить жажду, вызванную одиночеством и невозможностью счастья. Калинда глотала эту спокойную силу, купалась в ней и получала с каждым днем все больше и больше. Близость Лилы восполняла отсутствие матери, сестра окружала ее собой, успокаивала, поддерживала. И едва ли можно было представить, что Калинды не будет у Лилы, а Лилы у Калинды. 

Отец полюбил Лилу и, кажется, довольно быстро позабыл о том, что она никогда не была ему родной дочерью. Кровь молчала, когда говорили чувства. Лилу нельзя было не любить. Это было чем–то вроде аксиомы, правилом, которому нет логического объяснения, проще поверить, чем доказать обратное. Как и у любого правила, у этого, как оказалось, были свои исключения.

Лилу нельзя было не любить, но не всегда ее любили так, как хотела она. 

***

– Он надежный человек, – сказал отец про Ника. 

В тот вечер он впервые был приглашен на ужин к ним домой. В дом не пускали чужаков, отец заботился об охране и постоянно менял сигнализацию. Калинда выросла с уверенностью в том, что дом – крепость. Она никогда не приводила к себе одноклассников, не звала подруг. Дом в ее сознании был чем–то, что необходимо беречь от взгляда посторонних. 

"Надежный" и "приглашение в дом" означали больше, чем тысяча хвалебных слов. Ник работал с отцом, был частью «бизнеса», в котором Калинда начала разбираться сама, наблюдая и сохраняя в памяти. Она слушала отца, запоминала его манеру говорить и отдавать приказы, училась у своих охранников. 

Ей и Лиле всегда нанимали профессиональных телохранителей, бывших военных, ищеек с чутьем лис, от которых они пытались убегать раз в месяц. Калинда научилась выдавливать из них информацию по каплям, совершенствуя свои навыки манипулирования с каждым новым «надсмотрщиком». Лила никогда не называла их так, она помнила всех по именам и знала, ждет ли их кто–нибудь дома. 

Калинде уже исполнилось восемнадцать, отец всегда говорил ей, что у нее будет выбор, но это вовсе не означало, что он положится на ее девичий ум и горячность в вопросе брака. Юношеский максимализм не лучший советчик в таких делах. Лила совсем не думала о замужестве и часто говорила, что выбирает между экономикой и банковским делом.

Калинда пока слабо представляла себе будущее: колледж, работа, дети – все это было слишком нормально для кого–то вроде нее. Скучно. 

Мать, когда была еще жива, рассказывала, что ей не стоит беспокоиться, в нужное время отец найдет для нее достойного мужчину, которой поведет ее дальше. Калинда хотела чего–то большего, чем неловкие подростковые объятия, она легко отталкивала особо проворных мальчишек, а пара охранников за спиной, забиравших ее из школы каждый день, могли легко отвадить любого незадачливого поклонника. В конце концов, отец никогда не давал повод сомневаться в его словах, а союз, основанный на уважении, а не на страсти, будет крепче.

Ник... Николя, как его имя произносили в Квебеке, изредка поглядывал на нее, когда она заходила в комнату во время «переговоров». Калинду знали все деловые партнеры отца, она каждый раз находила тот или иной предлог, чтобы оказаться поблизости. 

Ник был как–то связан с торговлей машинами и часто крутился в порту. Он был остроумный, статный и... тут словарный запас Калинды отказывал, но она смотрела в ответ и не отводила взгляд. У него словно было особое право на нее, а она давала согласие, подтверждала это право. От таких мужчин женщины теряют голову.

Она и потеряла, раз не заметила, какими глазами на том ужине смотрела на Ника Лила. 

Оглядываясь назад, Калинда часто думала, что не замечала потому, что не хотела замечать. Проще закрывать глаза, чем, сталкиваясь с правдой, принимать сознательно. Мать «закрывала глаза» на дела отца ежедневно, она возвела искусство «не видеть» в абсолют. Мачеха тоже следовала правилу «меньше знаешь, крепче спишь». И Калинда спала очень крепко, пока Ник не разбудил ее. Но, очнувшись ото сна, она сделалась совершенно беспомощной и вцепилась в него как в спасательный круг в тот самый момент, когда отзвучал свадебный марш и она произнесла решительное «да». 

После торжества они отправились в свадебное путешествие. Лила улыбнулась тогда и обняла сестру так крепко, будто та уезжала навсегда. Калинда смеялась и шептала какие-то утешения, что вернется очень скоро, что будет звонить каждый день, что из аэропорта сразу же приедет к ней. Лила кивала, но глаза ее словно заволокло пеленой звериной тоски. Что–то внутри задрожало и натянулось в ответ на этот взгляд, но Калинда села в машину и посмотрела в последний раз на дом, который больше не был её крепостью. Ник притянул ее к себе и она, утомленная брачной церемонией, уснула у него на плече. 

Она вернулась лишь четыре года спустя.

До него она была другим человеком. Правда, другим. Без преувеличений и излишней сентиментальности, у нее было счастливое детство, омраченное лишь потерей матери, скучная средняя школа с одноклассниками–идиотами, походы в кино по выходным и прогулки в торговый центр. У нее была Лила, гувернантки и охранники, домашние задания и бизнес отца, хоть тот и стремился отбить у нее интерес к незаконным операциям на рынке недвижимости.

Она даже не стала бунтовать, когда подошел тот самый подростковый период: не сбегала на вечеринки, не подпускала мальчиков слишком близко, не глотала таблетки. Впрочем, не стала не потому, что не хотелось, а во многом потому, что боялась причинить отцу еще большую боль. Да и каким бы примером она послужила для Лилы? 

Калинда была примерной, ходила на занятия по самообороне, проводила дни на факультативе по химии и пыталась учить испанский. Единственным послаблением, которое позволил отец, ее исключением из «нормы», стали уроки стрельбы. Стрелять Калинду учили ее же охранники, которые подошли к делу с таким рвением, что через руки девушки прошел полноценный военный арсенал. 

Даже в отдаленной перспективе она едва ли могла решить, чего хочет от будущего. Когда одноклассники планировали поступление и карьеру, она помогала сестре с математикой или разбирала устройство детонаторов. Она сомневалась, что MBA как–то поспособствует организации ещё одного канала сбыта оружия в странах Востока, а потому практическая необходимость диплома казалась ей чем–то эфемерным. 

Отец всегда хотел, чтобы их семья выглядела обычной. Нет, конечно, он подбирал для этого определения совсем другие слова вроде «достойный», «приличный» и все такое. Но в итоге главным было сделаться незаметными, стать образцовыми обитателями пригорода с идеальным газоном, белой дверью и барбекю по выходным. За трехметровым забором с камерами по периметру, но эти подробности он всегда опускал.

Традиции предков «отбрасывали далеко в прошлое», поэтому Калинда говорила лишь на английском и французском, как и все жители портового региона, не имела никаких связей с местной общиной и едва ли вспоминала о том, что ее родили где–то в другом месте, не в Северной Америке, а в шумной и вечно голодной Индии. 

Ник смеялся над ее произношением, заставляя повторять предложения по пять раз, пока они не начинали звучать по–американски. Он брал ее с собой в Лас–Вегас, водил по Нью–Йорку и как–то они даже заехали в Новый Орлеан. Кажется, это было в прошлой жизни...

Ее захватила та жизнь, которую он разделил с ней: быстрая, рискованная, непредсказуемая. В отличие от отца, Ник не скрывал ничего, он не искал в ней послушную жену, он искал равного партнера для бизнеса и постели. Разглядел каким-то образом в ней этот потенциал, хотя в той Калинде восемнадцати лет от роду не было ничего примечательного на первый, на второй и даже на третий взгляд. Но Ник всегда видел в ней интерес, азарт и страсть к приключениям. Она легко относилась к тому, что законы никогда не будут равными для всех, и обладала хорошим нюхом. 

Калинда вышла замуж за вора, став миссис Картер/Поттер/Блэквил (новые документы в каждые два–три месяца), и это был самый надежный человек из тех, кого она знала. И он никогда не лгал ей, как и она никогда не лгала ему. Возможно, для построения успешных отношений без лжи не обойтись. 

Впрочем, мастерством обмана благодаря супругу Калинда владела блестяще.

Они вместе были почти как Бонни и Клайд. При посторонних он называл ее «Лилой», а она его «Джонни», их общая маленькая тайна, напоминание о тех, кто дорог. Кража автомобилей (в качестве обязательной программы), махинации с кредитными картами (для развлечения), подделка денежных банкнот (в качестве эксперимента). Секс. Много секса в публичных местах: в машине на парковке, на обочине, в парке, на детской площадке, в кинотеатре.

С таким графиком она постоянно забывала глотать противозачаточные вовремя. У нее не было страха забеременеть, обнаружить две полоски вместо одной. Вместе они бы справились и с ребенком. Или двумя. 

Иногда Калинда позволяла себе представить, как будет, когда их станет трое. Лилу наверняка обрадует возможность повозиться с ребенком. Представить себя матерью у нее не получалось, а вот сестра с ребенком на руках в ее воображении смотрелась великолепно. Она бы не призналась в этом даже себе, но Калинда хотела родить Нику ребенка, делить с ним не просто жизнь, но и создать что-то общее, удивительное. Всего-то требовалось отказаться от маленьких белых таблеточек...

Ник не слишком любил презервативы. Она ругала его, потому что ненавидела это ощущение после. Вытекающая сперма пачкала белье, законы гравитации никто не отменял. Он смеялся, когда она злилась, затаскивал ее обратно в кровать, чтобы продолжить до тех пор, пока у нее не останется сил на возмущение. 

Калинда любила секс так же сильно, как и Ник. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что вскоре в их постели появилась ещё одна женщина. Не для него, для нее. Это не был даже полноценный секс втроем, Ник просто любил наблюдать, как Калинда получала свою долю удовольствия. У него был цепкий внимательный взгляд, от которого ее кожу покалывало, словно от маленьких электрических разрядов. Ей нравилось выбирать женщин, как одежду, решая, будут ли они хорошо смотреться вместе или нет, понравится ли ее мужу то, что она планирует показать? 

Прекрасное время растянувшегося медового месяца. Они и не заметили, как оно стало заканчиваться. Общий бизнес стал слишком большим для того, чтобы позволить себе прежнюю свободу перемещений. Репутация работала на них, пришел час осесть и заняться серьезными делами. Но некоторым людям нельзя отдыхать от странствий, иначе обычная жизнь покажется им пресной и пустой. 

Они вернулись в Квебек через четыре года после свадьбы – это стало началом конца. 

***

Машину в Монктоне она продала на запчасти. Это совершенно ничего не значило, работая с Ником не один год она знала, что найти пропавший автомобиль можно, даже если его разобрали на части. Самый верный способ – утопить в реке, при этом инсценировав свою смерть. Но, как бы Калинде ни хотелось провернуть что–то подобное, она понимала, что не сможет причинить близким такую боль. Сама мысль о том, что отец... пусть лучше считает ее беглянкой, чем самоубийцей. 

На завтраке к югу от Балтимора она долго смотрела на карту Соединенных штатов Америки, решая, куда поехать. Купленный сандвич с тунцом оказался горьким, а кофе с молоком – кислым. 

– Ты куда? – спросила ее блондинка лет двадцати, придерживая тяжелый рюкзак, норовивший сползти на пол. 

– А ты? – рявкнула в ответ Калинда. 

– В Хантсвилл, Алабама, – девушка оторопела от неожиданности, – я там учусь. В университете.

– Ну, и я туда.

Калинда выбросила недоеденный сандвич в мусорный контейнер и поманила новую попутчицу за собой. 

– Камилла, – представилась девушка, забираясь на место рядом.

– Я обычно молчу, но ты можешь что–нибудь рассказывать, – Калинда проигнорировала протянутую руку и завела мотор. 

– Вроде радио? 

– Вроде радио.

Бросив взгляд на притихшую Камиллу, Калинда впервые осознала, как теперь одинока, если приглашает в машину незнакомую девочку, лишь бы та разговаривала с ней, создавала приторную сладкую иллюзию общения. Если эта девочка не доедет до Алабамы, кто-нибудь хватится, кто-то будет искать. Ищет ли кто-нибудь ее саму? 

Прикусив губу, Калинда запретила себе даже думать о том, чтобы позвонить отцу или сестре. Даже если Лила сейчас сходит с ума от волнения, скоро она поймет, что это единственный возможный вариант, что у Калинды просто не было иного выхода. Поймет и простит. Они задолжали друг другу столько прощений, что нужно уже набрать критическую массу и отпустить сразу все и навсегда. 

В новой жизни у нее не будет никого, кому она сможет доверять до конца. Она не станет верить или о чем–то просить, запретит себе привязываться, так проще, так выживают хищники в социуме, кишащем крысами. Она будет жить так, как ее учил Ник, не оглядываясь назад, но не потому, что хочет забыть, не потому что было плохо. 

В прошлом было мучительно хорошо, как не должно быть, нельзя забирать счастье у кого–то, нельзя наживаться на горе, как поступала она. Для всех приходит время платить по счетам, потому пряничный домик стал рассыпаться, грозясь похоронить ее под обломками. Кромешный рай семейной жизни превратился в изощренную пытку. 

Она повзрослела, и это не пошло ей не пользу. 

***

Ник почувствовал, когда что–то разладилось. Он слишком хорошо ее знал, слишком «создал» ее под себя, чтобы не почувствовать ее сомнения, как свои собственные. 

Он присел напротив нее на корточки, положил руки на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх, как делал всегда, когда хотел сказать «ты главная – тебе решать», и спросил:

– Что случилось?

А она ответила:

– Я не могу рассказать.

«Он не поймет», – впервые подумала она. Не поймет никогда, почему в ней столько сомнений. Как она может быть счастлива, когда кто–то такой близкий и родной несчастлив? Она просто не сможет так. 

Калинда оставила все в себе. Воображаемый Ник, ставший ее внутренним голосом, тихо укорял: «Тебе стоило доверять мне больше». А она не могла. Прикрывать его спину, приказывать его людям, заниматься его бизнесом – легко, а признаться, что боится потерять любовь сестры – нет. Все это было стыдно и... неправильно, как не должно быть.

Тот день отпечатался в ее памяти по минутам. Она приехала к сестре в гости. Лила уже училась в колледже и жила в отдельной квартире, видимо, ей все же удалось как–то уговорить отца отпустить ее из дома. После ее возвращения в Квебек они виделись редко и никогда наедине, рядом постоянно был или отец, или Ник. Телефонные разговоры не клеились. Калинда переживала, но старалась не подавать вида.

Сестра бросилась к ней и прижалась, не оставляя пространства для воздуха между ними. 

– Люблю тебя, – почти всхлипнула она, так сдавленно и безнадежно, что Калинда испугалась. – Лю-блю, - повторила Лила, целуя щеки, губы, подбородок, как слепая. Оттягивала назад распущенные волосы и утыкалась носом в шею. 

– Ты с ума сошла, – Калинда попыталась отстранить ее, но не тут то было. Та вцепилась ещё крепче. 

– Ты снова исчезнешь, а я так не могу. Ещё четыре года или больше, он снова заберет тебя...

– Лила...

– Неужели ты не понимаешь? – спросила та. – Ничего не замечаешь? Я помешана на тебе всю жизнь, а потом он... я думала, я справлюсь, когда ты уехала, но я не могу... могу получить кого угодно, но не того, кого хочу. 

– Лила...

– Я люблю тебя, – сказала Лила, – я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. И его люблю, потому что он любит тебя. Это очень–очень плохо, но я не выдержу так больше. Повторяю это постоянно. Я должна оставить тебя... вас и уехать. Ты поможешь мне уехать, Кали? Поможешь? 

Сестра на памяти Калинды никогда не выражалась, как героини любовных романов, а потому от этой вырвавшейся искренности стало душно и в горле встал ком. Вот только искренность эта после четырех лет счастливого брака показалась почти ядом, влитым в поднесенную воду. 

Лила говорила, целовала невпопад, билась в ее руках, выплевывая слова тайны, которая отравляла ее. И эта тайна подобно вязкой черной жиже капала на пол, попадала на кожу и пробиралась внутрь прямо к сердцу, сжимая его крошечными коготками. 

Калинда знала - когда появляется секрет, ты прячешь его глубоко внутри. Он мешает тебе дышать, он проникает в твои мысли, отравляет каждый день жизни. Люди с большими секретами часто молчаливы и угрюмы. Ведь со временем ты боишься даже заговорить, чтобы случайным словом не выдать себя. Когда у тебя есть секрет, ты всегда ждешь, что появится кто–то, кто сможет разделить его с тобой. Ты жаждешь этого безумства, самого страшного и вожделенного момента, когда тайное станет явным. Твое сердце пропустит удар, освободится. Ты вздохнешь полной грудью, лишь на миг, но свободно. 

Твой секрет разделен. Тайна раскрыта. Но теперь тебя терзает новый страх – ожидание того, примут ли тебя сейчас, простят ли твое молчание, возьмут на себя часть твоей ноши? Это сумасшествие. Это может стоить тебе жизни, и ты это знаешь. И поэтому ты хранишь свой секрет, пока это возможно. 

Лиле было страшно. «Она такая же, как я, ей страшно, как и мне, – вдруг поняла Калинда, – я могла бы быть на ее месте». После признаний не бывает обратного пути. Лила замолчала, она уже не дрожала, лишь молча смотрела в окно. Ресницы слиплись от слез. Калинда наклонилась, коснувшись ее плеча подбородком, прошептала ей на ухо, как читаешь заклинания, на выдохе:

– Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. Мы справимся.

Она почувствовала, как Лила напряглась, но не сделала попытку вырваться, обернулась, глядя в глаза, поймала раскрытую ладонь и крепко сжила ее руку в своей.

В тот момент Калинда решила, что она может все исправить, что все ещё будет хорошо, даже если ей не сразу. Ради Лилы она была готова на что угодно. Ведь не может быть так, что что–то нельзя починить.

Калинда ошиблась, они могли справиться со многим, но не с этим. 

***

Из Алабамы она поехала на Запад, потом вернулась на Север. Петляла, уже не столько путая следы, сколь блуждала в поисках какого-то особого знака. Двадцать восьмой по счету попутчик, забравшийся в третью, купленную где–то в Канзасе машину, спросил не едет ли она в Чикаго. 

Калинда кивнула и вырулила на трассу. 

Она легко заводила знакомства, определенный талант разбираться в людях и отношениях был сродни собачьему чутью. Такой же талант был и у ее отца. Калинда никогда не спрашивала, как он стал тем, кем стал. «Боссом». Она – дочка «босса», ей не полагалось задавать лишние вопросы. 

Она была дочкой «босса». Женой «босса». Калинда сама могла пойти по тому же пути, но жизнь просто необходимо менять в лучшую сторону, по крайней мере, она была убеждена в этом. Искала искупления.

Чикаго. Город с характером, он приглянулся ей с первого взгляда. Она подделала документы (позаимствовав фамилию «Шарма» из какого–то детективного сериала) и занялась тем, что умела лучше всего – перетряхиваем чужого грязного белья. 

Предложить свои услуги окружному прокурору было чем–то сродни желанию подразнить голодного тигра. Ей было интересно, как хорошо она замела следы. Когда появится необходимость бежать дальше, скрываться, искать новую работу. 

Но время шло, а никто так и не раскопал ничего из ее прошлого. Она расслабилась, купила квартиру и даже нашла ресторанчик по вкусу. Завела полезные знакомства.

И в то же время, Калинда постоянно оглядывалась назад, она не могла себе позволить дышать полной грудью, воспоминания возвращались снова и снова. Но за возможность узнать о том, как дела у Лилы или у Ника, она расплатилась бы своим прикрытием, а у нее не было сомнений в том, что Ник едва ли настроен на встречу с распростертыми объятиями. 

Иногда Калинда ненавидела себя за то, что ее все ещё беспокоило их благополучие. 

Питер Флоррик был единственным, кто догадался. Даже федералам, с которыми она работала, не удавалось залезть так глубоко в ее прошлое. В Питере было что–то, что напоминало Ника. Порода. 

Он пообещал ей программу по защите свидетелей, если она заговорит, она воспользовалась его слабостью. Мужчины вообще легко попадали под ее влияние. Флоррик не был исключением. 

Все ограничилось обещаниями, и Калинда предпочитала не думать о том, что будет, если Флоррик, наконец, решить разыграть эту карту и сдаст ее в качестве свидетеля для федерального расследования. Ей стоило бежать как можно дальше, но она глупо и безответственно осталась, потому что устала от одиночества. 

Калинда нашла Алисию. В Алисии не было ничего от Ника или Лилы. Она казалась едва ли не идеалом, воплощением американской благодетели и справедливости. Калинде тут же захотелось разбить ее, как и любую другую красивую и хрупкую вещь. 

Алисия открыла для нее другую сторону чувств. У Калинды всегда была любовь к сестре и отцу, кровная, необоснованная и безусловная. Любовь к мужу, временами переходящая в страсть и обожание, сладкая и тянущая, потребность, горящая необходимость близости. Отношения с Алисией напоминали перетягивание каната, от которого обе стороны получали какое–то неуловимое удовольствие. Не сестринские, нет, но такие же интенсивные чувства: потребность заботиться и поддерживать. 

Дружба. 

Калинда сказала Уиллу, что не доверяет никому, и соврала. Она доверяла Алисии с того момента, как они впервые отметили успешное завершение дела. 

Ей стоило рассказать про Питера, но как она могла? Как она могла рассказать обо всем, что было в ее прошлом, от которого она предпочла убежать? Она не стала другим человеком, не изменилась в лучшую сторону. Она была все той же Калиндой, которая помогала делать этот мир хуже, если выражаться высоким слогом. Она творила зло и никто и ничто не заставило бы ее отказаться от этого прошлого. И Алисия, правильная почти святая Алисия не была способна принять это. 

Все запуталось снова, а потом появились Бишоп, который слишком напоминал о том, от чего она отказалась, и Блейк, который слишком часто совал нос не в свои дела. Разворошил осиное гнездо. И Ник наверняка уже узнал, где она, и нужно было уходить. В ее настоящем не было места для прошлого, у нее не было права ставить под угрозу кого–то, кто был рядом с ней все это время. 

Ник не отпустил бы ее просто так. Она знала о нем и его партнерах такое, что поставило под удар сотни сделок на восточном побережье. Калинда не собиралась когда–либо открывать рот, но лучше всех молчат мертвые. В лучшем случае, ей светило возвращение в золотую клетку.

Калинда снова села в машину и посмотрела на себя в зеркало заднего вида, как смотрела в тот день, когда застала мужа и сестру в одной постели. Они были так увлечены, что не заметили ее. Она слишком любила их обоих, чтобы осуждать. Они оба слишком любили ее, чтобы делить. А она получилась третьей лишней.

На следующее утро она собрала вещи, деньги и какие-то дорогие сердцу мелочи и забросила все в багажник. В те дни она не думала ни о чем, только оставила записку и попросила не искать, сбежала так быстро, как смогла. Слишком тяжело было дышать одним воздухом. Невыносимо. 

Ей не стоило оставлять Лилу. Любимую маленькую Лилу, о которой она обещала заботиться так долго, как сможет. Теперь она просто не могла себе позволить допустить одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Заглушив мотор, Калинда осталась сидеть на месте, собираясь с мыслями. 

Пара звонков, несколько обещаний. У нее всегда был вариант сдаться федералам и заключить выгодную сделку, но Калинда не желала становиться ещё и предателем. Ник всегда был и будет ее семьей, что бы ни случилось. 

Она любила его, но больше не любила себя такой, какой она становилась рядом с ним. Дорога обратно для нее закрыта, кем бы она ни была - Поттер, Шармой или какой–нибудь мисс Келли. Не важно, как ты называешь себя, важно лишь то, кем ты являешься на деле.   
Калинда глубоко вдохнула, вышла из машины и вызвала лифт. Она возвращалась домой, потому что у нее теперь была своя собственная крепость. Только для нее. 

Пусть искать путь было мучительно, найдя его однажды, Калинда не желала больше сходить с него, потому что это была единственная верная дорога к дому, дорога к себе самой.


End file.
